1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a latch for securing a first panel member to a second panel member, and more particularly to a multi-point latch system for use on in-door telecommunication, computer, and industrial cabinets.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The prior art in the general field of latches for storage cabinets of the type used for electronic equipment, storing supplies and industrial uses, is rather highly developed. For example, some types of prior art latching devices incorporate a slide fastener for fastening a hinged door panel and the like. In some latches a spring is incorporated to bias a latch bolt into a latched position about a keeper. Rotary handles may be provided so the latch bolt may be rotated away from the keeper in opposition of the spring, and into an unlatched position. However, the handle of such a latch, which extends beyond the body, may cause inadvertent latching and unlatching in response to impact forces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,503, xe2x80x9cLever Latchxe2x80x9d issued Sep. 15, 1987 to Robert H. Bisbing and assigned to Southco, Inc., comprises a flanged housing, a handle and a latch, which are inserted within an opening in a door. The handle and latch are positioned substantially flush with the outer door surface when the handle and latch are in the latched position. The handle is provided with an arm and a stop for engagement with an inner surface of a cabinet frame when the door is closed and latched. However, the arm and stop portions of the Lever Latch which extend inward from the handle may prevent use of the device in certain confined areas. In addition, the mounting of the Lever Latch on the inside of the outer seal of the cabinet may require that additional sealing may be applied to the latch.
A xe2x80x9cSlide Fastenerxe2x80x9d is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,557 issued on Apr. 3, 1993 to Richard E. Schlack and assigned to Southco, Inc. The Slide Fastener secures a door of an electrical cabinet to the cabinet frame and releasably retains the door against the frame when the door and frame are latched together. The Slide Fastener includes a door assembly secured to the door and slide keepers attached to the frame. The door assembly further includes a lever assembly and a slide assembly. The lever assembly is rotatable between an open position and a closed position and engages and slides the slide assembly in response to rotation of the lever assembly. The slide assembly engages the slide keepers as the lever assembly is rotated.
A need exists for a latch assembly, which can be used to secure a panel to a corresponding enclosure frame and has improved latching and retaining properties.
A novel multipoint latch system for securing a door panel to a cabinet frame and releasably retaining the door panel against the frame is provided by the applicant. The multipoint latch system has a one-piece rod guide, or alternatively, a two-piece rod guide shell and rod guide insert, which is fixably mounted to a door panel surface to secure a rod member, which translates relative to said fixed rod guide. A connecting element is secured on the rod member and translates therewith. The connecting element carries a pawl, which is rotatably mounted to the connecting element and connected to the fixed rod guide to be cammed between open and closed positions when the rod is translated. An actuator for actuating the translation of the rod is provided, and a keeper member adapted to be mounted on an enclosure cabinet engages and secures the pawl.
Preferably, the keeper can be configured for facilitating the sliding of the pawl, such as, for example, by having a roller element mounted thereon against which a pawl arm will engage as the latch is being secured. Furthermore, the rod guide, or alternatively, the rod guide insert and rod guide shell, which is fixed to the door panel may include cam slots configured to facilitate maximizing the compression when the latch is fully latched to draw the pawl to a compressed position.
Alternatively, the rod guide shell retains an inserted rod guide insert. The insert has molded-in cam features. The rod guide shell also keeps the pin through the pawl in the cam profile. Preferably, the rod guide insert would be made of plastic while the rod guide shell would be metal, whereby this arrangement provides a better wear surface for the guide pin. Also, it creates less noise and gives the system a smoother operation due to the improved lubricity of the plastic component.
The assembly of the two-component rod guide is unique in that the insert is molded in the flat condition to allow for less expensive tooling and easier handling up to the assembly station. At the assembly station the insert is folded along two xe2x80x9cliving hingesxe2x80x9d and fed into the shell.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a novel multipoint latch system, which can secure a panel member against corresponding enclosure frame.
It is another object of the present invention to secure the multipoint latch system components to a door panel and to secure a keeper to a corresponding enclosure frame so that the pawl of the latch system can engage with the keeper to shut the door panel and maintain the door panel in a closed position.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a multipoint latch system where a pawl is fixed at one point for rotation about an axis, and to translate the pawl, as well as provide a camming mechanism for controlling the position of the pawl with respect to the door panel throughout the rotation range of the pawl.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a multipoint latch system, which can be readily installed with minimal or no tools required.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a multipoint latch system, which can be installed in relation to a cabinet and corresponding door panel in a minimal amount of space.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a multipoint latch system, which can be switched from the left hand to right hand door operation as desired by the user.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a multipoint latch system which ensures engagement of all latch points before the door panel to which the latch is attached can be closed against a corresponding enclosure frame.